The present invention concerns generally a device for dispensing paper. It essentially has as an object a device for dispensing paper gathered in a block of paper cut into pre-folded paper sheets, which block is removably put inside a casing with a substantially horizontal bottom.
The invention can be applied to the dispensing of paper such as in particular as toilet paper, pocket handkerchief, cleansing tissue, note-paper or the like.
Paper dispensing devices for this type of paper block cut into pre-folded sheets are known.
A first toilet paper dispensing device comprises an aperture on the bottom of the casing containing the paper block. This aperture permits the one by one extraction of the paper sheets, but, when the paper block is complete, the extraction is often difficult at the beginning, due to stuffing effects of the paper sheets in the aperture. Besides, when the paper block is nearly spent, the remaining sheets pass together through the aperture during the extraction, and scatter on the ground.
A second toilet paper dispensing device comprises an aperture on a vertical face of the casing containing the paper block. The pre-folded paper sheets are extracted through this aperture. However, when the block is half used, the half-block remaining in the casing tends to wind inside this casing, the extraction thus becoming difficult. Furthermore, when the block is nearly spent, it collapses on the bottom of the casing and it is then no more possible to extract the remaining paper sheets through the aperture.